1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to mobile devices, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for enabling interoperability of touch devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
While working on computing devices, such as personal computers (PCs), laptops, tablets, smartphones and the like, screen size is an important factor that impacts efficiency and convenience of use. In applications such as, graphic design or document editing, a large screen area (i.e., a large workspace) may even be an imperative.
However, there is an increasing popularity in the use of smaller screened computing devices, such as tablets, smartphones, palmtops, and the like. Using applications on the smaller screen devices may be cumbersome due to the small size and, therefore small workspace available. As such, it has become increasingly popular for users to have multiple mobile devices, such as, smartphones, personal digital assistant (PDA), tablets, and the like.
Currently, touch devices are generally not interoperable with respect to touch operation. That is, a user may only work within the screen size provided by the touch device. While multiple screens have been used as attachments to a single computing device, for example, a PC having one or more additional screens, such configurations are cumbersome due to the size of the devices and lack interoperability of multiple applications on multiple screens.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for enabling interoperability of touch devices.